1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet printing apparatus configured to perform printing by ejecting ink to print media.
A line type ink jet printing apparatus configured to print by ejecting ink from a fixed ink jet head to a sheet while conveying the sheet has been known.
The ink jet head of the line type ink jet printing apparatus may be configured by multiple head units arranged along a main scanning direction perpendicular to a conveying direction (a sub scanning direction) of a sheet (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
As the head unit of the above-mentioned line type ink jet printing apparatus, a head unit in which two head modules each having one nozzle array of multiple nozzles arranged along the main scanning direction are stuck to each other may be used. The two head modules are stuck such that two nozzle arrays are shifted by a half of a pitch from each other in the main scanning direction. With this configuration, a head unit capable of performing printing with high resolution can be produced easily.
Here, for the two head modules of the above head unit, different color inks may be supplied separately, whereby it becomes possible to eject two color inks from a single head unit. As a result, in an ink jet printing apparatus capable of performing color printing, the apparatus can be miniaturized by reducing the number of ink jet heads.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-143712